The present invention relates to a closure device for closing off a dispensing orifice of a fluid dispenser, and it also relates to a dispensing head and a fluid dispenser including such a closure device.
It is known from the state of the art that a removable cap can be used to close off the dispensing orifice of such a dispenser.
Document WO 98/00354 discloses a removable cap which, when in place, closes off the dispensing orifice in fluid-tight manner by means of a closure element, in particular a deformable pad, disposed against the end wall of the cap. That device provides good fluid-tightness but does not prevent contamination, in particular bacterial contamination, of the small quantity of fluid that remains in the vicinity of the orifice of the dispenser after the dispenser has been actuated. As a result, the next time the dispenser is actuated, there is a risk that a small quantity of contaminated fluid might be dispensed.
Document WO 93/24164 discloses a split cap suitable for enabling the dispensing portion to be dried rapidly. That cap can be provided with an absorbant pad on the inside of its end wall, it being possible for the absorbant pad to be imbibed with a suitable preservative agent. The function of that pad is to enable drying to take place rapidly and it does not act as a closure element.
An object of the present invention is to provide a closure device that does not suffer from the above-mentioned drawbacks.
In particular, an object of the present invention is to provide a closure device that prevents any bacterial contamination occurring at the dispensing orifice between occasions on which the dispenser is actuated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a closure device that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and to assemble.
An object of the present invention is to provide such a closure device that is easy for the user of the dispenser to use.
The present invention thus provides a closure device for closing off the dispensing orifice of a fluid dispenser, the closure device comprising a removable cap provided with a closure element which, in the closed position, closes off said orifice, said closure element being provided with a bactericidal and/or bacteriostatic substance which acts on the small quantity of fluid remaining at said orifice after the dispenser has been actuated.
Advantageously, the closure element has an inside shape that corresponds to the outside profile of the closure orifice.
Preferably, said closure element is implemented in the form of a ball.
Advantageously, the closure element is disposed on an end wall of the cap and projects from said end wall.
In a first variant, the closure element is made of a material incorporating the bactericidal and/or bacteriostatic substance.
In a second variant, the closure element is coated with the bactericidal and/or bacteriostatic substance.
Advantageously, said bactericidal and/or bacteriostatic substance acts by contact only, without releasing ions into the fluid.
The present invention also provides a dispensing head of a fluid dispenser, said dispensing head being provided with a dispensing orifice, and including a closure device as defined above for closing off said orifice.
Advantageously, the dispensing head is a nasal applicator pusher provided with a central axial dispensing orifice disposed at the bottom of a dish provided in the end of said dispensing head, said cap being implemented in the form of a hollow sleeve that can be fixed around said nasal applicator pusher, said cap being provided with a ball fixed to the end wall of said cap, the diameter of said ball corresponding substantially to the diameter of the dish so that, when the cap is in the closed position, said ball eliminates any presence of fluid in said dish.
The present invention also provides a fluid dispenser having a fluid reservoir and a dispensing head, such as a pusher, provided with a dispensing orifice, said fluid dispenser including a closure device as defined above for closing off said dispensing orifice.